vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nagisa Shiota
|-|Nagisa= |-|EoS Nagisa= Summary Nagisa Shiota is a student in Korosensei's Class 3-E of Kunugigaoka Junior High School and the protagonist and main narrator of Assassination Classroom. He is also the one who ultimately assassinated Korosensei. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C Name: Nagisa Shiota Origin: Assassination Classroom Gender: Male Age: 14-15, 22 (after the timeskip) Classification: Human, High School Student, Assassin-in-Training Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Marksman and Knife Wielder, Skills on hand to hand combat, can project his bloodlust as an intimidating aura that can cause hallucinations, Skilled Assassin, Expert on hiding and stealth, can paralyze opponents by sound from clapping 'Attack Potency: Street level (Can easily trounce trained soldiers and spec-ops agents) Speed: Subsonic (Comparable to Karma in hand to hand combat) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human (Despite professing that he is lacking in physical strength, he is still able to restrain and knock out most targets with a chokehold) Striking Strength: Street Class Durability: Street level physically (Took hits from a bloodlusted Takaoka). Wall level when wearing Class E's special cloth (Survived ruthless attacks from the God of Death). Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range with knives and tasers. Tens of meters with firearms. Standard Equipment: Combat knife, Handgun, Stungun, Class E's special cloth Intelligence: In contrast to his unimposing stature, Nagisa is one of the the most gifted assassins in his entire class, having nearly killed Korosensei at the start of the year with his willingness to use himself as a suicide bomber. He is deceptive and skilled at hiding his intentions, as even Korosensei, a former master assassin known as "The god of Death" was unable to notice his intentions until the very last second. Nagisa has also been trained to be skilled in hand-to-hand combat, knife work, and the use of firearms, allowing him to match trained soldiers in combat. Weaknesses: Nagisa can grow reckless or lack foresight during combat while focusing on his target, and opponents with bloodlust that exceeds Nagisa's own are not affected in the slightest. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Bloodlust:' Nagisa is able to project his bloodlust as an aura that can cause frightening hallucinations to those it is directed at, paralyzing them and rendering them unable to counterattack as Nagisa closes for the kill. However, should Nagisa be consumed in his own rage, he'll often suffer from tunnel vision and will often miss certain details which can allow his opponents to catch him off guard. In addition, his bloodlust can be resisted by those who are even more bloodthirsty than he is. * People Reading/Discernment: Nagisa developed the ability to read people's expressions and intentions with ease as a result of his past experience with his controlling mother. There are occasions when he can detect if a person is lying or not being entirely truthful (e.g. Terasaka when he is plotting with Shiro) After being placed on the receiving end of the God of Death's improved Clap Stunner, this ability somehow later evolves into a sort of advanced ability that allows Nagisa to analyze a person's state of mind simply by looking at them. This is illustrated and/or described as "wavelengths" or "wavelengths of consciousness" of people that represents their breathing, line of sight, facial expression, body language and more. This ability allows Nagisa to find a person's "gap in consciousness: or, in other words, openings where they let their guard down as well as their "peak in consciousness", which is the state of mind i which a person is highly susceptible to outside stimuli such as the Clap Stunner, which he has made effective use of in different ways, from stunning enemies before attacking them to simple, almost trivial things such as being able to remove a size label from clothing without the person wearing it noticing. * Clap Stunner: A technique in which Nagisa claps his hands very loudly in the eyes of his opponent when they're heavily concentrated on something, breaking their concentration and forcing their eyes to shut, leaving them vulnerable to Nagisa's next move. * Kiss of Death: Nagisa has shown some level of skill when using Irina's "Kiss of Death" technique, able to acquire 15 "Hits" off of Kaede and enough to knock her out. Irina has remarked that Nagisa's training in indiscriminate French kisses have bestowed on him remarkable enough skill to exceed his classmates by a large margin, as he is supposedly capable of registering a total of 40 "Hits" if he were to place more effort into his kiss. Others Notable Victories: Ryuuguu Rena (Higurashi - When They Cry) Rena's Profile (Canon Rena was used and Nata was equipped, Nagisa's Clap Stunner was restricted) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Assassination Classroom Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Assassins Category:Knife Users Category:Gun Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Teachers Category:Stealth Masters Category:Paralysis Users Category:Tier 9